


Someone to play with

by LisbethS_R



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisbethS_R/pseuds/LisbethS_R
Summary: LOFTER转存。如果Eve在巴黎碰到Villanelle





	Someone to play with

替Eve辩解一下，她并不完全明白这一天都发生了什么，更不清楚她是怎么从酒店大厅被一队法国警察带到警局的。她只知道自己今天一天都倒霉透了：钱包被偷、迷路、手机忽然消失又忽然出现、口袋里的现金和信用卡莫名其妙消失、帮人一个小忙却在回到酒店发现自己可能闯了大祸.......现在Eve一个人坐在审讯室里等待其他人替她理清事实。在灰色的小房间里坐着，Eve努力回忆，但事情在她脑海里已经有些迷糊了，细节一点也不清晰。仅有的那个女孩的音容还在Eve的眼中没有消散。那应该是个成熟的女人了，但Eve发现自己很难将这个词放在女孩身上，因为在Eve现在的回忆中，她还年轻和天真，有一些年轻人共有的对世界的迷茫，只是那天真迷茫里透露出可闻的，危险的讯号，还在Eve的意识中闪着红灯。

也许Eve的确记得不少细节？起码，她对那个女孩记得很清楚。

审讯室的门被推开，一胖一瘦、一老一幼两个法国警察走进来，他们不是逮捕Eve的人，也不是将她关进审讯室里的警探，他们西装革履手里除了一个平板电脑什么也没拿，神情比刚才的警探要轻松平静的多，仿佛发生的事情没什么大不了，尽在他们的掌握中。Eve猜这两个人应该是法国情报部的，他们应该是得知了Eve的身份。  
“Polastri女士，”坐下的老探员微笑着对Eve说，“很抱歉打扰了你的旅行。”  
“不不不，”Eve急忙的客气，作为被审讯的对象，Eve很紧张，“我知道事情有些…出乎意料。”  
“的确，”老探员双手放在他们中间的桌子上，“我们也不需要互相试探了，你应该猜得出来我们所在的部门，然后我们也知道你的。”  
Eve点头。  
“所以你应该知道，接下来你说的每句话都需要非常小心，否则你可能会被怀疑犯下比故意谋杀更大的罪名。”  
“我并没有杀他！”Eve立刻否认，她的额头溢出密密的细汗。  
老探员微微抬手让她冷静，依旧慢条斯理，说：“不用紧张，Polastri女士，这只是我们开始的例行交谈。如果正常的话我们应该坐在某个大会议室里，两边都坐在我们相互的上司和律师，还有大使馆的人。或者，你被我们押送到一个比这里更加黑的屋子里，在事件被理清之前一直被秘密关押。”  
Eve不明白老探员无奈的神情是什么意思，但她看见了探员的眼神从散漫到严肃的一瞬间。  
“但现在是紧急状况，法国驻俄大使在私人俱乐部里被人刺杀了，连带他的两名保镖和一名法国内勤探员被杀，而目击者和可能的行凶者是一个英国M15的探员，你是我们唯一的嫌疑犯，Polastri女士。”老探员说，“我知道你已经紧急联系了你的部门，所以我想我们没有太多时间浪费，Polastri女士，你需要告诉我们你知道的所有事，还有所有细节。或者……”  
“我会告诉你们所有事，”Eve双手不安地互相揉着，她知道自己现在的处境很糟糕，最好的最快的摆脱困境的方法就是说实话，她也没什么好隐藏的，“我没什么好隐瞒的。”  
老探员挑眉表现了微微的吃惊，然后与他旁边一直默不作声的年轻搭档对视了一眼，年轻的探员打开自己的平板电脑，望着屏幕，用毫无感情浓重口音的英语问：“Polastri小姐，请与我们核实一下你的身份。”  
“好的。”  
“Eve Polastri，女，46岁，英国军事情报部第五处国际犯罪关系办公室职员。”  
“是的。”  
“你一天前跟自己的丈夫Niko Polastri随他的桥牌俱乐部到巴黎来旅游。”  
“是的。”Eve忽然想起了Niko，他现在肯定急坏了。  
“你的行程已经和上司还有办公司汇报过了？”  
“是的，旅行需要提前一个月提交申请和行程报备。”  
老探员微笑，说：“这麻烦的流程今天指不定会帮助你。”  
Eve则很难挤出一个玩笑的笑容。  
“告诉我们你今天晚上为什么会在俱乐部门口吧，你在那做什么？”  
“呃…我必须回想一下今天发生的事。”  
探员怀疑地注视着她。  
“我在那里等一个人，但我并不认识那个人——就是那个大使——我知道这说不过去…”  
“好吧，Polastri女士，”老探员打断了她结结巴巴毫无逻辑的啰嗦，“告诉我今天发生了什么。”  
Eve已经在过去一个小时里无数次回想过今天都发生了什么事情，她从早上起床刷牙的糟糕牙膏味想到酒店大厅里涌进的一大队警察时手边淡淡的香水味。但不管怎么努力回想，每次第一个想到的，都是她又一次丢失的钱包。  
“我的钱包被偷了。”  
“什么？”老探员奇怪地抬起声音。  
“我的钱包被人偷了，在埃菲尔铁塔下拍照的时候。”Eve又说了一遍，她用手指凭空画着自己钱包的形状，试图在大脑里描绘出钱包被偷时的画面。

“我们在合照，然后大家都去查看照相机里的照片，我就走了一会儿神，就感觉自己的挎包被人扯了一下，一回头，发现一个棕发的和我差不多高的男人很可疑地从我们队伍旁边走过去，我检查自己的背包，发现钱包被不见了，就喊住他，他头也没回地跑了。钱包里还有我的护照，所以我没考虑就追上去。他很熟悉巴黎的街道，左拐右拐一会儿进了巷子，但我一直追着他，追了挺长时间，也没人帮我拦住他。然后，他撞到了一个女孩…哦！一个女人…”

“什么女人？”他们出奇敏感的抓到了Eve故事的重点。  
什么女人？Eve一时愣住，她还没想好，该怎么去形容那个女人。  
“她大概25、6岁的样子，鹅蛋脸，皮肤很好，五官很精致，身材很苗条，披散着微金的有点蜜色的长发，她穿着很精致、看着就质地很好的淡粉色的大衣，白色的花边衬衫，黑色的长裤还有细高跟鞋。当时神情有些…不耐烦的愠怒。”Eve回忆着，挑选着修辞去形容那个女孩。

“%&……”女孩低声怒吼一句Eve不懂但绝对是咒骂的词语。  
小偷匆匆从地上爬起来，他看了一眼被撞到墙壁上的女孩，浑身刹那僵住，不自觉地朝后退了几步。  
Eve终于追上小偷，但小偷已经将钱包丢在地上落荒而逃。  
Eve看见那个女孩，对视的眼神让Eve想关心的话困在了喉咙里。

Eve遇见女孩的第一面，第一眼，立刻被她直接的、野蛮的愤怒给恐吓住。只不过被人在转角撞上，她的反应却是原始的盛怒，像是一只豹子被踩到了尾巴，充满掠食者怒气的冰冷。  
但Eve没有说出来，自己也理不清是因为害怕还是因为感觉丢人还是其他的什么。  
对面的探员们听的很认真，Eve不自觉地舔舔下唇，手指在冰冷的桌面上无措地滑动着，停下了描述。  
“就这些么？”  
Eve从一点懵懂中清醒过来，犹豫了几秒后点头，说：“这些就是我能记得的了。”  
“这个女人，对今天发生的事情很重要么？”  
“是的！”Eve脱口喊道，接着自己又很快冷静下来，冻住的眼神显示着她像是忽然明白了某些令她背脊发凉的事实，“我想是她杀了那些人........”，Eve用颤抖的声音说，“我想。”  
“你知道她的名字么？”

“你没事吧？”Eve小心地靠近女孩，她闻到从女孩身上传来的很浓的香水味，那味道在女孩身上有些违和，像是一个少女偷偷擦上了母亲浓烈的香水。  
女孩的眼神从逃离的小偷的背影上转到了Eve脸上，然后一刹那，她停住了。Eve想不到别的形容词去形容女孩看见她的反应，不管之前她是如何的愤怒，现在她的双眼里充满了专注的，迷惑。是的，迷惑。像是她见到了一个很熟悉的老朋友，却不知道人为什么会在这，也不知道该怎么打招呼，但她依旧很熟悉很想念那个人，眼神无法移开。  
Eve奇怪得皱眉，再问一遍：“你受伤了么？”  
女孩很快地摇头，她低头看看自己的脚，Eve跟着她的目光看见她擦得一尘不染的细高跟鞋，急忙问：“脚崴了么？”  
女孩微笑，摇头，用很轻柔的声音回答：“不。”  
Eve对女孩的安静也感到奇怪，她还想开口再问女孩的情况，但女孩却错过她走到路前方将Eve的钱包捡起来回身递给她。  
Eve这才想起了自己的钱包，她赶紧接过钱包打开，里面的护照信用卡都还在，什么也没丢，Eve赶紧松了口气。  
“你不应该在旅游的时候背这种包，”女孩开口，带着Eve不明的口音和语气里可爱的调皮，“旅游景点的扒手很多。”  
Eve将钱包放回背包，耸耸肩：“我的背包在机场就被偷走了。”  
女孩点点头，她张张嘴，但在Eve等待她说话的下一秒又闭上了，Eve不自觉地微微皱眉。  
“我该去工作了。”最后女孩说。  
“哦！抱歉！”Eve歉意地给女孩让开路。  
女孩很快移开了自己的目光，如同在空间里抽离什么一样的迅速。Eve对女孩的好奇换来一头雾水，她的目光不自觉随着女孩离开，而女孩的脚步则很快。  
香水的味道在空气中散离，Eve知道自己也该回去找Niko了，她抬起头，面对陌生空荡的街道，忽然发现了一个很大的问题。  
“呃！呃！”Eve赶紧回身去喊已经走离的女孩。  
女孩回过头来，眼神很快地从不远处专注到Eve身上，就像是一直等着Eve喊住自己似的，嘴角还有些得逞的微笑。  
“呃……”Eve并不知道女孩的名字，她尴尬地一时没问出话来。  
女孩的眼神有了一瞬间的疏离，她在短暂的思考时眼神有一些戏谑的光芒，像时想到什么很不确定却很有意思的事情。  
“Vil。”女孩说。（取名废物！）

“Vil，我觉得。”Eve回答，她对这个名字很迟疑。  
“Vil？姓呢？”  
Eve摇头，“我不觉得那是她的真名。”  
老探员缓缓点头，“请继续。”  
“小偷跑了，她捡回了我的钱包，但我发现自己迷路了，于是想要她帮忙指路到大路上。她很乐意帮忙，走回来让我打开手机的GPS，然后再帮我指路。她说的很详细，甚至告诉我路上有一家咖啡馆的面包很好吃，她推荐了几种.......”  
Eve又一次停下了描述。如同被闪电击中，Eve又一次恍然大悟，又一次背脊发凉，她不自觉地咽了害怕的口水，那脊椎发凉的感觉顺着她的神经末梢爬上了她的头皮，Eve的每一根发丝都开始颤抖，每一寸皮肤都激起鸡皮疙瘩，每一分思维都因为联系而令她恐惧。  
“Polastri女士？”老探员喊她，“你想到了什么？”  
Eve直直地看向老探员，说：“她偷了我的手机。”  
“她偷了你的手机？但你的手机在搜查的时候还在你的包里。”老探员不明白。  
“我知道，我知道，我之前以为我的手机掉了，后来又在包里找到了，我以为是自己一时心急没有找到，但其实是她偷了！她偷了我的手机，我才找不到路，联系不到Niko，才会再遇上她！哦！她真是太聪明了！”Eve一口气的将所有的话都吼了出来，她终于明白了这一天发生的奇怪的事情中有联系的一环，于是如同孩子找到复活节彩蛋一样兴奋地吼了出来！  
两名探员奇怪地对视一眼，老探员对年轻探员耸了耸肩，年轻探员再看向Eve，再用那毫无感情的声音对她说：“Polastri女士，你知道你说的这些我们都无法明确证实吧，你甚至不知道那个女人的全名。”  
一桶冷水泼下来，Eve立马老实了，赶紧恢复理智的状态，只喃喃地说了一句：“她可能还偷了我的钱。”  
“Polastri女士，现在的局面对你很不利，希望你能明白。”  
Eve赶紧点头。  
“好的。请省略一些没有帮助的细节，继续吧。我们想知道你为什么会出现在案发现场，这最重要。”  
“是的，是的，但我必须继续这里说下去，Vil，她跟这件事很有关系！”  
“你觉得是她杀了大使，对么？”  
Eve犹豫了片刻，接着坚定地点头。  
老探员做了个请继续的手势。

 

一开始没翻到钱包，Eve匆忙着翻了一遍自己包里袋子和身上的口袋，只翻出了宾馆的房卡、纸巾、口香糖、一些化妆用品、丝巾.......就是没有钱和手机！  
Eve感觉自己今天就不应该出门，之前钱包差点被偷现在身上的零钱忽然不见，连着手机也不翼而飞。  
Eve在原地站着试图保持冷静，但实际上她手忙脚乱的样子早就引起了店员的注意。  
“女士？”店员用口音浓重的英语在她身后开口，“女士你的面包需要切开么？”  
Eve背对着店员，朝天花板翻了个白眼，心想自己真是出糗出大了，吃了蛋糕喝了咖啡买了面包，居然才发现没钱，等Niko知道后在巴黎的这两天他肯定每天都会朝Eve对这事不停的唠叨和玩笑，真是想想头都疼。Eve甚至在脑海里开始说服自己用什么方法骗过店员小姐，然后迅速离开，就当这一切都没发生过。不过想到手机都不见了，Eve也没有把握离开店之后她还能不能找到路，这个计划很快在脑海里流产，Eve还是决定赶紧借个电话联系到Niko，结束这背运的一天。  
想好后叹口气，Eve转过身对店员扯出个尴尬的笑容，还没开口说话就听见店门的铃清脆地响起来。  
“啊，Jules小姐。”Eve可以清晰地看见店员小姐的脸瞬间亮起来，好像门口进来了某个天使似的。  
接着Eve又闻到那淡淡的香水味。Eve惊觉自己将那味道记得那么清楚，她还没回头，就能在脑海里回想起早晨女孩的样子。  
哦，她的名字叫Vil。  
“嗨。”Vil走到Eve的身边，“哦，又见面了。”  
尽管Eve很想热情的招呼回去，但现下自己的窘境让她有些恨不得把自己的头扯下来。  
“嗨。”  
“你还好么？”Vil担心的眼神变化的那么快那么明显，让Eve本能的感觉到一丝不安，“你的脸色有些奇怪。”  
Eve脸一红，赶紧转过头直面店员，快速说道：“没事，只是…”  
店员小姐从她包装好的面包还有蛋糕包装后放到了柜台前，“女士，你的蛋糕打包好了，”然后立刻迫不急地将身子转向Vil，“Jules小姐今天需要什么？”  
虽然现下情况让Eve很尴尬，但面对店员如此明显的将一切注意力瞬间转移，对Eve视若无睹，对Vil毫不掩饰地花痴，Eve还是忍不住在心底翻了个白眼。  
正在Eve在心底翻白眼的时候，一转眼就看见Vil正盯着她的双眼，淡金色如猫般的瞳孔微微收缩，嘴角带着玩味狡黠，Eve她没跟Vil说两句话，Vil整张的脸的表情却好似已经看穿Eve脑海里的窘迫，并且很享受现下的情况，就等着Eve出糗。

“她的表情像个孩子，”Eve对探员们说，“一个很糟糕的熊孩子，等着一切出错，然后她可以在一旁看热闹接着鼓掌。”  
年轻探员对于Eve的故事已经有些不耐烦了，老探员则保持着自己的风度，说：“所以你在蛋糕店又遇见了她，这些我们都可以在蛋糕店里证实么？”  
“是的！可以！”  
“好，接着呢？我猜，她好意的替你付了钱？”  
“哦，没有，她没有，”Eve立刻否认，对面的两个人的兴趣立刻就被吊起来。  
Eve摊手：“她没有帮我付钱，她只是帮我摆脱了情况，用她的……嗯，魅力。她说我是她的朋友，然后希望店员能看在她的份上帮助一下刚刚被抢劫了的游客，后面一段她们忽然开始说法语，我并没有听懂太多……但那个店员立刻眉开眼笑的放过了我。我之后问Vil是不是约店员出去了，她说是，所以我欠她很大一个人情。”  
探员都皱皱眉，并不知道Eve为什么是无奈的语气或这整个片段到底给了他们什么信息，Eve说的故事越来越像是肥皂剧里的一场戏。  
“但我并不相信她。”Eve立刻又补充。  
“什么？”  
“我并不相信她约了那么店员出去。”  
“为什么？”  
“首先，那个店员并没有非常害羞，脸红到耳后之类的，只是普通的开心，而Vil稍微靠近柜台一点她就手都不知道放哪儿了，”说着Eve抑制不住语气里透露出她不会承认的嫉妒，“其次，Vil看上去对她没任何兴趣，只是，非常习惯于与人调情，或者说，习惯于让人喜欢她。”  
Eve的“其次”与Vil是否为了帮Eve脱离麻烦而约店员出去没有任何直接联系，只不过是Eve自己的心思，但她并没注意，而两位探员也只是交换了一个眼神，老探员接着问：“那你认为她为什么要说自己的确约店员出去了？”  
“为了让我感到抱歉。”Eve立答。  
探员用眼神示意Eve。  
“这样我就可以帮她一个小忙。”Eve重读了“小忙”两个字。  
“什么小忙？”探员紧张起来。  
“她说自己是个现代舞演员，但表演用的裙子在干洗店里，时间来不及了，希望我能帮她送裙子去俱乐部。”  
“一条裙子？”  
Eve犹豫了一下。  
“是的。”  
她直直望向两名探员确定地点头，像是很肯定自己的故事。

当然她必然略过了中间的一段。

Vil带着Eve回到艾菲尔铁塔广场下，但Niko和其他人已经离开，Eve正想请Vil帮助指路她酒店的位置时Vil却给她买了个气球，再买了两个冰淇淋，毫不在意Eve焦急心情地问起了Eve的事情，她为什么会来巴黎，觉得巴黎有什么好……总之都是些平常的事情，Vil有时盯着Eve的头发，有时盯着她的眼睛，像是不知道该找哪里专注似的。  
Eve不知道自己为什么没有拒绝回答那些问题，也不知道为什么会一时遗忘找到Niko的事而和Vil开始散起了步。  
但Vil的身上有什么就让Eve这样做了，也许是Vil倾听时的专注，又或者是她听见回答时的兴奋，再或者是她眼中偶有的哀愁——像是她想起了一些过去的回忆——那些情绪转变的太快，又太突然，应该像是个天真的孩子对周遭世界会有的反应，可Eve更觉得，更像是一个谎言套着另一个谎言，是Vil不停地在试图掩盖一些明显的反应缺失。Eve不觉得它们都是真实的，甚至判断那都是让人不安的信号，可当它出现的时候，当Vil的眼神里拥有反应的时候，Eve却不自觉地接受了。  
就像是走在悬崖的边缘，一时踩空又踏回来，差点掉下去的一瞬间的兴奋与好奇。下坠，到底是什么感觉？  
然后。  
“我需要你帮个忙。”Vil一边吃着冰淇淋一边对Eve漫不经心地说。  
“嗯哼。”  
“我晚上有个演出，但是我要的裙子还在干洗店里，你能帮我送到俱乐部去么？”Vil十分为难似的看向Eve，“跟你聊天太开心浪费太长时间，我现在需要立刻去俱乐部里准备。”  
Eve觉得这也不是什么大麻烦，于是点头：“可以，但我该去哪儿取？又送到哪儿去？”  
“哦，我可以写给你地址。”  
Vil说着将没吃完的冰淇淋两口给吞了，再嘴里被冻得龇牙咧嘴地对着Eve做了好几个鬼脸，Eve又惊讶又好笑地笑出声，Vil嚼着冰淇淋捂着嘴将它强行吞下去后，跟着Eve笑着，再从自己的风衣里逃出了一张纸条，Eve接过打开后，里面正是一家干洗店的收据，上面还有送俱乐部的地址。  
“他们可能会延误，”Vil强忍着嘴巴被冻僵的麻痹说，“还是请你帮忙。”  
Eve耸肩，“当然。”  
Vil微笑着挑起眉头，再从口袋里掏出钱，对一时尴尬的Eve扬眉，Eve接过她的钱。  
“算是你的报酬，”Vil说，那得意的语气让Eve很没辙，“请务必尽快。”  
Eve挥挥手里的钱：“钱明天就会还给你。”  
“哦！我明天有跟那个店员的约会~”  
“停下！”  
“怎么了？”Vil无辜地眨眨眼。  
“再说这件事让我觉得抱歉！”Eve几乎是对她吼，但又是苦笑不得地笑的嘴角疼，“我已经很抱歉了！”  
Vil瘪嘴耸肩，“是为了你才去的约会啊，这是事实。”  
Eve无言以对，她只是将纸条非常认真地抓在手心里，对Vil说：“不会掉了，我保证，会帮你立刻送去。”  
Vil对这倒是毫无所谓，她再靠近Eve一点，脸凑在Eve的眼睛前。  
“干嘛？”Eve一惊，脖子上激起一片鸡皮疙瘩，她朝后退了半步，也没能跑出那独特香水的包围，Eve觉得自己踩在了某个陷阱的周围，丝毫没意识到自己的语气已经是如此随意。  
Vil眼神里充满了玩笑，语气却很认真：“请一定要立刻。我等着你。”  
Eve不知该做什么反应，她很奇怪地冷静下来，对着Vil隔着感情的双眼点头。

 

“我很准时的到了俱乐部门口，我说我是为Vil送衣服的，他们不让我进去，我没有证明，又联系不上Vil，于是我就从厕所的窗户那里翻了进去。”Eve说，现在，她终于意识到哪里非常不对劲。  
她为什么要翻进厕所？她可以托门口的保安去送裙子，但她没有，她围着那栋建筑转了一圈，摸清了摄像头的位置，再选择了翻进厕所。  
“那条裙子，长什么样？”老探员问。  
Eve摇头，“干洗店的人用黑色衣套将裙子遮起来，我并没有看到裙子的样式，我当时很匆忙，路上还堵车，我认为我肯定迟到了。”Eve的确没看那条裙子的样式，她只是用手摸了摸而已，忽然她想起来那条裙子应该被当警局给带走了，“你们看过么？那条裙子？作为证物。”  
老探员看看Eve，摇头，“还没有。之后发生了什么，Polastri女士。”  
“之后，我想要偷偷找到化妆间之类的地方，或者……总之那些可能让舞蹈演员呆的地方。我觉得找房间的计划不是很顺利，我试图避开一些工作人员和保安，然后不停的上楼，等我发现的时候，我又闻到了Vil的香水，只是这次……浓烈的多，溢满整个走廊，我很远就能闻到。”Eve说，她的表情认真起来，像是回到了那条红色地毯、红色墙壁、红色血迹的走廊上…  
探员互相交换了一个眼神。  
“之后呢？”  
“之后我看见第一具……”  
“啪！”  
审讯室的门忽然被推开，一个金发女人和一个黑发的男人快速地走进来，女人一边走到Eve的身边一边严肃地说：“我们是M16的联络员，Polastri女士，请你现在什么也别说，跟我们走。”  
“等等！你们在这里没有权限！”年轻探员立刻气势汹汹地站起来。  
“这是文件，请你们自己读读吧。你们没有权力扣留Polastri女士，特别是在CCTV已经证实了她并不在案发现场的情况下。”男人直接将几张纸放在年轻探员的面前。  
Eve莫名其妙地被女人推出了审讯室，女人一手抓着她的胳膊，带着她快步离开了法国警局的大门。

 

那晚，Eve在不安中度过，Niko跟她说的任何话Eve都不记得了，她满脑子只有一个女孩/女人的身影，闭上眼时，她还能在鼻尖闻到，那淡淡的香水味，混杂着血腥味，是Eve这辈子问过的最浓烈的香气，充满了不可磨灭的刺激和恐惧。  
Eve第一次感觉到来自空气中的危险，用嗅觉就能捕捉到。

第二天，Eve被驱逐出了巴黎。  
在机场的时候Eve忽然收到一个包裹，是一袋面包还有一个切片蛋糕，加一张贺卡，Eve将贺卡凑近鼻尖，又是那个味道。

虽然你失约了，但谢谢你的帮忙。  
今天没法送你，我有个约会。  
下次再见。  
XXX

“混蛋。”Eve对着卡片说，却突然如释重负，像是悬在头顶的剑终于消失。Eve将放着面包和蛋糕的纸袋丢到一旁的椅子上，长舒一口气，眼皮开始自由的打架，Eve太累了。  
这时她的电话响起来。  
“嗨，Elena.”  
“OMG！Eve！！发生什么事了？昨晚Bill跟Frank吵的不可开交！我听见了一些……”  
“Elena，请等我回去再告诉你，我现在在机场，累的要命，实在没心情去解释发生了什么。”  
“抱歉，我只是很好奇。”  
“是的。”  
“will，我查了一下可能会犯案的人，那些在巴黎住着的我们知道的…”  
Eve刹那间清醒。  
“Elena，你能帮我搜一个人么？”  
“呃，当然，什么人？”  
Eve一时半会也拿不定主意，她只知道自己的大脑在疯狂的转动，她的身体在因为激动而发颤，Eve猛地站起来托着行李箱走向Niko。  
“我马上就回伦敦！你在办公室等我！”Eve对电话喊完后立刻挂掉。  
快步走了几步，Eve又想起什么，回头去将包裹抓了起来，她将那袋子举起来放在自己的眼前，Eve可以发誓，她隔着袋子都能闻到那属于Vil的味道，危险、恐怖、充满诱惑。

 

Fin.


End file.
